Possessive
by pinkcat4569
Summary: Becker and Jess are still dancing around each other, oblivious to how they each feel. They are each beginning to act a bit...possessive?


Title: Possessive

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: Becker and Jess are still dancing around each other, oblivious to how they each feel. They are each beginning to act a bit...possessive?

Rating: G, or K

Pairing/Characters: Becker/Jess

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's note: For Primeval Denial's Trope Bingo Category: 11: Psychological: Possessive Behavior. This may not be exactly what comes to mind for possessive, but I thought about how it would manifest between Becker and Jess and their ongoing flirtations and obliviousness.

2728 Words

Possessive

Jess sat at her desk, finishing up her work. "Done." She got up and walked the short way to the ADD. "I'm going to head out, Missy. Everything calm?"

A young woman sitting at the ADD smiled. She was about 30, with short black hair and glasses. "It's nice and quiet, just the way I like it."

Jess laughed. "Me too. OK, well, I have the coordinator schedule for the next week done. You get next weekend off, you lucky girl. The bad thing is you get two of my shifts, on Thursday and Friday. Sorry."

"That's OK," said Missy. "It's good to be awake during the day, occasionally. I do like the night shift though. So...you're taking Thursday and Friday off, huh?"

Jess nodded. "And working the weekend."

Missy nodded. "Everything OK?"

"Fine. Just...something's come up."

Missy gave her a slight smirk.

"What?" asked Jess.

Missy laughed. "Nothing."

"No, it's something. What?"

"I just... Is anyone else taking time off?" she asked, with a cheeky smile.

"Why?"

Missy laughed. "No reason."

Jess frowned. "Not...that I know of."

"No plans with your roommates or the girls?"

"No," said Jess, staring. "What exactly are you trying to dig out of me?"

Missy smiled. "Nothing. I just...you do have a habit of...taking time off when...a someone does."

"I do not!" Jess cried, stamping her foot. Then she blushed. "Not...that I have any idea...who you mean."

Missy laughed. "I'm sorry Jess. I didn't mean anything."

"Good. You're mistaken."

Missy smiled. "OK," she said and turned back to the ADD.

That's when Becker walked in. "Hey, Jess. Heading out?"

"Just about. You?"

"Yeah. I just thought I'd stop by and...um, walk you out. You know, to be safe."

Missy made a light scoff.

Becker looked at her.

"That would be sweet, Becker," Jess said, walking to her desk and retrieving her bag. "I do like walking out together."

He smiled. "Yeah," he said, staring at that sweet, lovely face. "Me too." Then he shook out of the light daze he'd been in. "Plus, it's...part of the job."

Again Missy scoffed.

"Ignore her, she's a little weird tonight," said Jess.

"I'm sorry," said Missy, "Jess is right. I'm...weird."

"See you later," said Jess, walking toward the exit.

"Thanks for the schedule, Jess."

Jess smiled. "Um...sure."

"I don't mind taking your shifts this week."

Jess' eyes got wide and she blushed, looking out of her eye at Becker.

"Oh, you're taking time off this week too?" he asked. "That's a coincidence, so am I."

"Yeah...what a ...coincidence," said Missy, smirking at Jess.

The color had drained out of the head coordinator's face. "It is...a coincidence."

"You don't have a God awful family reunion too, do you?" asked the Captian.

Jess chuckled nervously. "No. I, uh...just have loads to do...um, housework. Yeah. I have a lot of stuff that's piled up."

Becker nodded. "Yeah, it does that."

"Right. Well, let's go. Bye, Missy."

"Goodnight, Jess. Captain."

Becker nodded, walking out with Jess.

She glared back slightly at Missy as they walked out.

Missy sat at the ADD laughing. "Every time," she muttered. "She just can't bare to let anyone else work his shift. She's possessive of that man, I swear."

"Jess, come in here please."

"Yes, Lester."

She walked into his office, smiling.

He frowned. "I'm sorry, Miss Parker, but I have bad news. I cannot let you have Friday off."

"You can't?"

"No. We have a visit from the minister. I need you here."

She sighed. It was silly to take the day anyway. "It's fine, Lester. Honestly."

"Good. Thank you. You may still have Thursday. Also, you may take Saturday or Sunday off in place of Friday."

"No, that's OK. I'll come in."

"That's commendable but not necessary."

She thought, 'not for you. I don't want any of these cheeky, good-looking girls working closely with a certain Captain while I'm at home.'

Instead she said, "I need the money." She smiled and left.

The rest of the day was quiet. She was kind of glad she was working Friday. It was a bit childish to trade shifts just so she'd be on when Becker was, but...they had a rhythm. She knew how he worked, he was used to her methods.

She giggled. "My endless chatter," she said.

"What's that?" asked Becker, walking in.

She blushed. "Nothing. I was just talking to myself."

"Oh," he said.

"So, tomorrow's the big day."

He groaned. "Don't remind me. I really don't want to go. I was thinking of calling Mum with an excuse. I'd rather come to work anyway."

"You can't, not tomorrow!"

He looked at her.

She blushed. She didn't mean to make an outburst. "I mean...you never see your family. Go."

Becker smirked. "You know, I had an interesting conversation with Connor and Matt. They pointed out that you and I seem to request the same days off."

Jess opened her mouth and stared.

He laughed. "Come to think of it, they're right."

She swallowed nervously. "Um...wow...imagine that."

"Strange, huh? They even have a theory as to why that happens."

"Well...it's a...coincidence," she said, turning pink. "Obviously."

He shook his head. "No, Connor thinks that you just can't bare to work without me."

"That's insane!"

He grinned. "Really? You seem so upset that I think he may be on to something."

"He isn't! He's crazy!"

He bent down over her. "So...the matching time off...it's not planned?"

"Of course not! Don't be silly. Besides, I'm working Friday."

"Only because Lester made you." He laughed. "It's not very professional, Miss Parker. Other coordinators might think you don't trust them. They might think you're monopolizing me."

"Becker, you're being silly! And insulting!"

"Sorry," he said, but he was smiling. "It was...just a theory."

She frowned. "A stupid and wrong theory. Wrong."

He chuckled. "I was just...checking."

She narrowed her eyes. "It's...wrong. I have things to do. That's why I took... time off. OK?"

"OK."

She huffed. "I have work to do Becker."

"OK, Jess." He moved toward the door. "By the way..."

She frowned, looking at him. "What?"

He smiled. "I'll miss you too."

She blushed, but slowly smiled, a bit awkwardly.

He laughed and smiled, then walked out.

She sighed with relief. "Good," she muttered, chuckling.

A little later, Becker was in Lester's office.

"Let's finalize who will replace you while you're gone," said the ARC director. "It's a bloody nuisance, your leaving, even for two days."

"I agree with you, Lester, but Mum outranks you."

Lester laughed. "Quite. Alright. Sargent Plezer will join the team if anomalies occur in your absence. And your second will be in temporary command. Yes, these recommendations are fine."

"Good."

"Wait...there is one position you haven't filled."

"Oh," said Becker, blushing a bit. "Right, I uh...forgot."

"You forgot?"

"I'm under stress, Lester."

He laughed. "My family does that to me as well. Now...about the security detail in Ops that you are assigned. How about Lt. Mullins filling it?"

Becker grimaced. "No. He's not quite right for that position. It's delicate."

Lester stifled a laugh. "Is it? Fine. How about Sikes?"

"No."

"Why?"

Becker frowned. "He's too young...I mean...inexperienced. Not him."

Lester sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine. Caster?"

"No."

"No? These people are your soldiers, Captain."

"I know but...Caster is...too high-strung."

Lester frowned and groaned slightly. "Lemmon?"

"Too tall."

"Excuse me, Captain. Did you just say 'too tall?"

"Um..."

"How in the hell does tallness make one unable to perform security?"

"I meant...that...he's too..."

"Yes? Do continue, I'd love to see how you get out of this flub."

"Flub, Lester?"

"Yes, Becker, a flub, a twisting in logic. You do seem very particular. I wonder if it is because this 'delicate position,' as you phrased it involves close contact with Miss Parker?"

"She has nothing to do with it!"

"I think she does. You continue these ridiculous excuses to justify keeping attractive soldiers away from Miss Parker."

"I do not!"

"Of course not."

"That's not what I was doing, Lester."

"Indeed."

"No. I had legitimate reasons for not approving these men."

"Yes? I haven't heard them yet."

"Lester, Jess is a valuable member of the ARC..."

"Of course she is..."

"It is an important responsibility keeping her and the ADD safe..."

"Naturally."

"It takes experience, a natural talent, training..."

"And a certain requirement of height it would seem."

"Lester."

"I'm sorry, Captain. We do need someone to occupy the security detail in Ops while you are on leave."

"I know."

"It will be only for one day, you know. Jess is conveniently requesting time off at the same time as you. Again. Interesting how that always happens."

Becker groaned.

"Come to think of it," continued Lester, "Why is it you, the ranking security officer, who is always the one on sentry duty in Ops? I mean it is a rather lowly job that we could occupy by merely snatching an officer from a local shopping mall."

"Ha ha."

"I thought it was clever," said Lester. "I mean, yes, the ADD is a top level security concern, but I find it interesting that your particular shift always runs concurrent with the shift of one particular field coordinator."

"Lester..."

"Fascinating."

"The replacement?"

"Yes, Captain. I know it is futile to ask, but do you have any suggestions?"

"How about Hughes?"

"Hughes? Does he fill all the requirements, even height?"

"Yes, Lester. Hughes is fine."

"Good, I shall put Hughes in temporary duty as the security officer in Ops."

"Fine," Becker said. Then he added, to Lester's amusement, "Temporary."

"Yes, Captain. I shudder to think what you and Miss Parker would do to me if I tried to separate you two."

"Lester..."

"Any way, it's all done. Good."

"Yes, good."

Becker sighed, frowning, and left Lester's office.

Lester sighed. "Bloody nuisance, those two. Now, let's see...Hughes." He opened the soldier's profile and laughed. "Obviously. Hughes is a woman." He stared at the file. "I shouldn't. It's wicked and there will be hell to pay. Still..."

He chuckled evilly as he replaced the temporary Ops assignment of Hughes with Lemmon, the attractive too tall soldier Becker had refused.

"Might be good for the Captain and Miss Parker. Shake them up a little. It will be amusing at least," he said.

Saturday, Jess sat at the ADD, nervously looking to the door. Becker should walk in at any moment, she thought. She straightened her light green skirt and checked herself in the mirror.

She sighed. It had been two whole days without him. She felt like she did when she ran out of chocolate.

Finally...in he walked.

Immediately she lit up Ops with her shining smile.

Becker felt more happy and calm then he had in days. All it took was that smile. "Hey."

"Hey! Welcome back!"

"Thanks."

"How was the reunion?"

He groaned. "Don't."

She laughed. "That bad?"

"Worse. Please don't make me relive it. I'll get PTSD."

"Becker, you will not! That's insulting to people who do suffer post traumatic stress."

He laughed. "Sorry. No offense intended."

She giggled. "That's alright. At least you're alive." Thankfully, she thought.

"Barely. So...how was the ARC?"

"We too survived," she said. "Barely."

He laughed. "Hughes worked out?" he asked..

"Huh?"

"Hughes, Jess, the soldier assigned to sentry duty here in Ops."

Jess stared blankly. "We had a security officer, but it wasn't Hughes. It was Private Lemmon."

Becker stopped smiling. "What? Lemmon?"

She nodded. "Yeah. You remember him. He's one of yours? Tall..."

Becker flinched.

Jess prattled on, not noticing, "Blond hair..."

Becker felt ill.

"Gorgeous gray eyes."

He had the urge to punch Lester. "I know who Lemmon is, Jess."

"Good. Then your memory wasn't affected by your traumatic experiences with your family," she said, laughing.

Becker just stared, stoically. Finally he managed, "I told Lester to assign Hughes."

"Oh, well, he didn't. Don't worry, Lemmon was great," she said, resuming her work at the ADD.

"Great?" he asked. "What do you mean he was great?"

"What do you think I mean? He was a good security officer: alert, cautious, strict..."

"Oh, OK," he said, chuckling with relief.

"And he was very sweet."

"Sweet? Jess, he's not supposed to be sweet! He's on duty! He's supposed to be...aloof."

"Aloof?"

"Yeah, you know...detached."

Jess laughed. "Oh, like you. You're aloof enough."

He frowned. "Am I?"

She nodded.

"Don't you like...aloof people?"

"Not too much," she said lightly.

He wasn't taking it that way. "Apparently not."

"It's awfully hard to talk to you, when you're aloof."

"And Lemmon was talkative, was he?"

She nodded.

He stared at her.

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"No. I'm...aloof!" he huffed.

She giggled, she had to. "Uh, Becker...you seem...upset."

"I am. Lemmon was on duty. He was supposed to be guarding not...chatting."

She smiled and stifled a giggle. "He wasn't that bad. He performed his duties quite well."

He glared. "How close did you two get?"

"Captain? I"m surprised at you," she said. Playfully she added, "It's none of your business, you know."

The playfulness was missed on Becker. "Excuse me?" he asked, his voice going up in pitch. "It's none...How close are you two, Jessica?"

"Becker!"

He stared at her. "I can't believe you!" He began walking to the exit.

"I can't believe you!" she cried, leaving the ADD and following him.

He stopped a few paces away and turned toward her. "How could Lester assign the most sensitive area of Ops to some chatty, sweet private?"

"He's in your command, Becker. If he's so terrible why is he still here?"

Becker gritted his teeth. "He won't be."

"Becker! You can't fire a guy just because you're jealous."

"What? I'm what?" he cried.

"Jealous."

"You're way off."

"Am I?"

"Yes," he said.

She smiled.

He was so angry...and worried. He counted to ten. "Jess...I need to know...how close...how fond are you..."

"Of Lemmon?"

He nodded.

She smiled. "I barely know him."

"Really?"

She giggled. "Really."

He sighed.

"I barely noticed him, actually. I was thinking of someone else...someone away...at a reunion..."

He laughed. "You were?"

She blushed. "Yes."

He sighed with relief. "Good."

She smiled. "Becker..."

"Yeah?"

"I..I really..."

"What, Jess?"

She took a deep breath and began to speak when a very shapely ARC researcher walked in. Becker glanced her way.

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Look at other women...when I'm right here."

He smiled and pulled her close. "Does it bother you?"

"Did Lemmon really bother you?"

"To the verge of my sanity."

She smiled and blushed. "It drives me crazy when you look at other women."

"I only do that for variety."

"Becker!"

"Because most of the time, 99.9 percent, I'm staring at you."

She blushed, and put her arms around his neck. "I'm staring at you that much too."

"Good," he said, and moved in toward her lips.

They touched. Slowly, hesitantly they kissed. Then they moved into it, tenderly kissing.

Jess sighed. Becker smiled, holding her close.

"We still have a problem," said Jess.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"The other .1 percent," they said in unison, giggling.

"I want names," said Becker.

"So do I," she said.

They laughed and kissed again.

Lester watched from his office. "And the award for best match maker...and stupidest boss come to think of it...goes to James Lester," he said, pouring himself a bit of brandy. "It was stupid. They won't get any work done now and Jess was gone for one day, Becker for two. Damn. Stupidest boss indeed."

The End


End file.
